1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat reflecting glass pane with a multilayer coating formed on one side of the glass pane, for use in buildings or vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat reflecting glass panes have been used as window panes for buildings or vehicles, for the purpose of diminishing the direct sunlight or of providing occupants of the buildings or vehicles with privacy.
For example, Japanese Patent Examined Publication JP-B-Sho-53-32806 discloses a heat reflecting glass pane having thereon a heat reflecting layer made of a mixture of an aluminum oxide and at least one oxide of at least one metal selected from Co, Fe, Ni, Cr, Sn, Zn and Cu.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-Hei-5-213630 discloses another heat reflecting glass pane having thereon a layer which is a spinel-type oxide polycrystalline film containing all of three elements of cobalt, iron and nickel. This film has a surface resistivity not smaller than 10.sup.4 .OMEGA./.quadrature..
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-Hei-6-192598discloses an ultraviolet absorbing glass having a heat reflecting capability. This glass has a glass substrate, and an ultraviolet absorbing film which is formed on the glass substrate and contains as a main component thereof at least one of zinc oxide, titanium oxide, and cerium oxide. This glass further has an interlayer film which is disposed between the glass substrate and the ultraviolet absorbing film and has an intermediate refractive index between that of the glass substrate and that of the ultraviolet absorbing film.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A-Sho-64-70701 discloses a transparent plate having a conductive reflection reducing multilayer film formed on a transparent substrate having a refractive index from 1.45 to 1.60. This multilayer film has a first metal film which is formed on the substrate, has a thickness of 2-6 nm, and is made of one metal selected from titanium, chromium, zirconium, molybdenum, a nickel-chromium alloy and a stainless steel containing Ni, Cr and Fe. This multilayer film further has a second high-refractive-index dielectric film which is formed on the first film, and has a refractive index from 1.90 to 2.50 and a thickness from 20 to 40 nm. This multilayer film still further has a third low-refractive-index dielectric film which is formed on the second film, and has a refractive index from 1.35 to 1.50 and a thickness from 70 to 120 nm.